OH MOTHER
by Hera Black
Summary: Recuerda que siempre te amare madre...


_Este fic es hecho y dedicado a una persona, no, a una mujer muy especial, mi madre, que hoy cumple diez años de haberse ido de mi lado, no sabes cuánto te extraño mamita, espero como lo dije al momento de entregar tus cenizas "nunca me olvides"…_

OH MOTHER

_She was so young with such innocent eyes_

_She always dreamt of a fairytale life_

_And all the things that your money can't buy_

Estaba viendo de nuevo las fotos de su madre cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, con esa sonrisa sincera que iluminaba sus ojos, sus entonces inocentes ojos, ahí, ella, tan joven, tan inocente su amada madre, quien soñaba un bello cuento de hadas, sueños que, a pesar de su riqueza, para ella eran como diamantes, como el amor, ese que no se puede comprar ni con todo el oro del mundo…

_She thought that he was a wonderful guy_

A su lado, él, también sonriente, abrazándola de la cintura. Los dos se veían tan enamorados, tan felices… Su madre pensó en ese entonces que él era un hombre maravilloso… Que era el hombre de su vida, y que ella era una mujer muy afortunada por tenerlo…

_Then suddenly, things seemed to change_

_It was the moment she took on his name_

_He took his anger out on her face_

_She kept all of her pain locked away_

Pero, que tan efímera es la felicidad, ya que al tomar su madre el apellido de quien fue su padre las cosas cambiaron… incluso un poco antes; pero ella quería seguir en su mundo, lejos de las guerras y de la lealtad de su ahora esposo por cuestiones de sangre, de nobleza, de… pureza. Y, así todas esas épocas felices se evaporaron, mostrando el verdadero rostro de él, quien desfogaba toda su frustración y su ira por no agradarle a ese maligno ser, con ella, con su rostro, con su cuerpo. Y ella, seguía allí, estoica, soportando el dolor, guardándolo para sí misma…

_Oh mother, we're stronger_

_From all of the tears you have shed_

_Oh mother, don't look back_

_Cause he'll never hurt us again_

Miro con nostalgia otra de las fotos, una en donde aparecía él con su madre, los dos ahí, sonrientes, en tiempos donde nada fue un lecho de rosas, sino un lecho de espinas, en donde los dos fueron fuertes… donde el consoló a su madre que, con lagrimas en el rostro siempre se preguntaba en qué momento todo había cambiado, en qué momento su cuento de hadas se había convertido en una pesadilla… en una cruel y horrorosa pesadilla.

Ahora ya no tenía ninguno que mirar atrás porque su padre nunca los volvería a lastimar ni a él ni a ella de nuevo.

_So mother, I thank you_

_For all that you've done and still do_

_You got me, I got you_

_Together we always pull through_

_We always pull through_

_We always pull through_

_Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother_

Recordó cómo le agradeció a Merlín y a su madre, por todo; ya que ella fue, en el momento más crucial de la última batalla quien mató a su padre solo por salvarlos a ambos de un destino que no querían, de ser unos peones en una partida de ajedrez en la cual ellos no desearon nunca participar y, al finalizar la guerra, con el bando de la luz vencedor, lo único que hicieron fue sonreír ante la nueva oportunidad que se les presentaba por que se tenían a ambos, porque ambos superaron el gran obstáculo que fue su padre, que fue el Lord, que fue la guerra…

_It was the day that he turned on the kids_

_That she knew she just had to leave him_

_So many voices inside of her head_

_Saying over and over and over,_

_"You deserve much more than this."_

Ahora veía una foto en donde aparecían los tres, sobrios, elegantes; eran la familia perfecta para el resto del mundo, pero dentro de la mansión en donde vivían él y su madre todo era diferente. Recordó como más de una vez vio como su padre llego a agredir a su madre; el recuerdo más doloroso fue cuando su padre agredió a su madre casi hasta la muerte, matando así a el hijo que ella estaba esperando… otro hijo de su padre. Ahí fue cuando las voces en su cabeza se intensificaron porque el siempre pensó que su madre merecía mucho más que aquellos tratos y aquel infierno en el que vivían ambos.

_She was so sick of believing the lies and trying to hide_

_Covering the cuts and bruises (cuts and bruises)_

_So tired of defending her life, she could have died_

_Fighting for the lives of her children_

Por ello fue que ella misma le arrebato la vida a su padre. Porque ella ya estaba cansada de todo, de sus maltratos, de las mentiras, de ser solo un objeto mas para él, porque estaba cansada de como llego a tratar a su hijo, a sus hijos ya que ese pequeño ser que crecía en el vientre de su madre, él mismo fue quien le arrebato la vida a punta de golpes.

_Oh mother, we're stronger_

_From all of the tears you have shed (all of the tears you have shed)_

_Oh mother, don't look back_

_Cause he'll never hurt us again (he'll never hurt us again)_

"Oh madre, la verdad fuimos Fuertes, muy Fuertes, a pesar de todas las lagrimas derramadas, a pesar de los golpes, a pesar de todos los malos momentos vividos a su lado fuiste valiente y fuerte, y tengo la certeza de que él nunca más, desde donde quiera que esté, nos hará daño. Ya el pasado quedó atrás, siempre atrás esos malos momentos"- Pensó con cierta melancolía mientras veía otra foto de su madre, una en donde estaban los dos, junto con su actual pareja. Él quien ayudó mucho a ambos, a su madre, siendo para ella otro hijo más… el hijo al que su padre le arrebató la vida antes de nacer.

_So mother, I thank you (thank you)_

_For all that you've done and still do (still do)_

_You got me, I got you, (yeah you got me an__d I got you)_

_Together we always pull through._

_Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother_

"Por eso te doy gracias por esa Fortaleza que siempre tuviste, esa Fortaleza que hizo que te mantuvieras siempre en pie, viviendo por un solo objetivo: Llegar a ser feliz, el hacer que toda esa pesadilla terminase"- Susurró viendo otra foto en donde ya se veía como poco a poco la luz de su madre se apagaba poco a poco, como se iba extinguiendo a causa de una enfermedad que le fue encontrada… una variante de la leucemia muggle y mágica, que la consumió poco a poco.

_All of your life you have spent_

_burying hurt and regret_

_But mama, he'll never touch us again_

_For everytime he tried to bring you down_

_Just remember who stood around_

_It's over, and we're stronger_

_And we'll never have to go back again_

_Oh mother, we're stronger_

_From all of the tears you have shed_

_Oh mother, don't look back (oh mother don't look back again)_

_Cause he'll never hurt us again (cause he'll never hurt us again)_

"Fuiste fuerte madre, siempre lo fuiste, siempre enterraste ese odio, ese dolor que te proporciono mi padre. Siempre fuiste fuerte,; lloraste, sí, pero siempre seguías ahí, firme ante la adversidad… incluso en el momento más crítico de la guerra, en el momento más crítico de la enfermedad, fuiste fuerte. Fuimos fuertes los dos, siempre lo fuimos y siempre lo seremos mi querida madre"- Pensaba mientras colocaba una mano sobre la superficie de vidrio, mientras las lagrimas escapaban de su rostro recordando a su madre, y lo ultimo vivido por los dos.

_So mother, I thank you (and I thank you for all that you've done)_

_For all that you've done and still do (together we always move on)_

_You got me, I got you, (you got me, I got you)_

_Together we always pull through (always pull through)_

_We always pull through_

_We always pull through_

-Por eso te doy las gracias madre, por haberme dado la vida, por haberme enseñado tantas cosas, por haber sido valiente, fuerte, por haber sido siempre tan especial. Porque siempre lo superamos, siempre lo superamos.- Susurró mientras recordaba cómo no pudo haber cura para la enfermedad de su madre, el como la vio poco a poco consumirse, envejecer…Morir, recordando esas últimas palabras que su madre le dedicó.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaban los dos en la sala del hospital, les habían avisado que su madre estaba agonizando, y que quería verlos a ambos. Hacía unos minutos había hablado con su novio, pero se estaba ahogando mucho y ahora habían varios médicos ayudándola un poco con la molestia. Estaba de la mano de él cuando el medimago le dijo que su madre quería verlo, por lo que se apresuro a ir a su llamado, con el corazón estrujándose en su pecho al saber que esta podría ser la última vez que podría ver a su madre, que podrían hablar._

_Entro a la habitación y allí estaba ella, recostada en una camilla, con un respirador artificial y unas bolsas con suero colocadas por intravenosa; se veía muy pálida y más delgada que de costumbre, y sus ojos, sus antes vivaces ojos, ahora estaban opacados, por el dolor y la agonía de esa dura enfermedad._

_-Hijo- dijo ella con el poco aire que ya recibían sus pulmones, mientras estiraba una mano que él apresuró a tomarla_

_-Mamá, aquí estoy, como siempre juntos madre- dijo el tragándose las lagrimas que pugnaban con salir de sus ojos; su madre se estaba muriendo y él nada podía hacer contra ello._

_-Si hijo, como siempre- dijo ella mientras le ofrecía una pequeña sonrisa, opacada por el cansancio que sentía- Como vez hijo, ya es hora de mi partida, pero quería hablar antes contigo- dijo ella mientras suspiraba un poco a causa de la falta de aire._

_-Madre- dijo él mientras una traviesa lágrima escapaba de sus ojos_

_-No llores hijo, sabes que el cielo es un gran lugar… y que ahí seré feliz pero, como te dije.- habló ella un poco jadeante a causa del esfuerzo- quería hablar contigo por última vez, mi niño._

_-Mamá.- Sollozó_

_-Se que te duele el que me vaya… pero, quiero que me prometas una cosa, hijo_

_-Lo que quieras madre_

_-Quiero, hijo, que termines tus estudios universitarios, que seas grande y saques nuestro apellido en alto… quiero que seas feliz hijo, el nos ha ayudado mucho y él sabe que es como mi otro hijo, es un chico tan bueno… pero… quiero… hijo… que seas feliz… y que vivas la vida con intensidad… promételo… hijo- dijo ella mientras poco a poco se le cerraban los ojos._

_-Lo prometo madre, lo prometo- sollozó él, mientras su madre con una sonrisa terminaba de cerrar sus ojos._

_-Ahora puedo irme tranquila…- susurro ella mientras su mano perdía fuerza entre las de su hijo…_

_**Flash Back End**_

-Perdóname por demorarme tanto… le estaba consiguiendo unos girasoles a tu madre- dijo alguien detrás suyo mientras se abrazaba a él.

-No te preocupes- dijo él mientras traía a su novio hacia adelante, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras se inclinaba un poco para oler sus cabellos mientras miraban la superficie de vidrio mientras se le resbalaba otra traviesa lagrima.

-Draco, se que a tu madre no le gustaría verte triste, ella… ella, quiere verte feliz, vernos felices, se que ese era su deseo; el poder vivir lo que ella no pudo, por ella.

-Lo sé Harry, lo sé, pero… es tan duro, tan doloroso.

-Lo sé, recuerda que yo también perdí a mi madre cuando apenas tenía un año; pero tu Draco…- dijo el moreno mientras se volteaba hacia el dentro de su abrazo- tú fuiste afortunado al tener a tu madre durante muchos años, recuerda eso Draco- dijo el ojiverde mientras se volteaba y colocaba los diez girasoles en la superficie de vidrio.

-Sí… fui muy afortunado de tener a una madre tan maravillosa

_I love you mom_

-Recuerda que siempre te amare madre…- dijo él mientras depositaba un narciso blanco en la superficie que rezaba.

_Narcissa Malfoy, Gran Madre, y valiente mujer, que sacrifico sus sueños por los de los demás. Que descanse hoy en la eternidad del cielo con los ángeles. _

_El 15 de Octubre de 1999 perdí a mi madre a causa de una Leucemia, siempre será para mí un recuerdo doloroso ya que me hubiera gustado verla por última vez, algo que por cosas del destino no pudo ser, por eso, en su decimo aniversario le quise escribir esto, Sabes que te amo mucho mamita, gracias por haberme dado la vida, y por haberme querido y cuidado en los nueve años de vida que tuve el privilegio de tenerte; espero que algún día te puedas sentir orgullosa de mi porque siento que te he fallado ya tantas veces… Solo espero que ahora estés descansando en el cielo, y que pese a todo, seas feliz allá. Te amo mucho._

_Tu pechiche._


End file.
